Tres Años
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Tres años no son suficientes para olvidar lo que alguna vez tuvieron, tres años no serían tan largos como para separarlos, tres años no cambian nada. ¿Qué pasará al verse después de esos tres años? ¿Con cambies que agradan y desagradan? / *HaruRin* /Porque me Gustan las Cosas claras\


Saben que Free! No me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro (sigo pensando que así se dice). Disfruten de la lectura *guiño*

* * *

><p>"Tres Años"<p>

Hace tres años que no se veían, hace tres años que han terminado su relación, hace tres años que intentan olvidarse, hace tres años que se siguen amando con la misma intensidad que al principio; y ahora, se vuelven a ver, después de tres años, y había cosas que han cambiado, el largo de su cabello, el tono de voz, la forma en que visten, pero jamás ese amor que quema el pecho, y es que aunque hayan tratado con otras personas, simplemente no se ha podido.

Frente a frente, rubí contra zafiro, corazones latiendo al unísono, respiración lenta, sentimientos a flor de piel, tres años habían sido como tres vidas; había cambios notables, como el pequeño arete en la ceja izquierda o los músculos más marcados.

Rin sonríe, pero el gesto se desvanece al ver a un castaño sonriente llevando en sus manos un par de cafés, se acerca al pelinegro saludándole con un casto beso en los labios, sus miradas siguen conectadas y es en ese momento que recuerdan por qué razón se habían separado y quedado en malos términos; Haruka dio el primer paso, le hizo sufrir engañándolo, rompiendo más de una vez sus promesas, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado, de los pedazos en los que se ha convertido su corazón; y llega.

Sousuke le toca la nalga y le besa la frente, un saludo muy poco romántico pero del cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Baja la mirada al sentirse observado, era doloroso verle de nuevo, sus ojos hermosos, su cabello sedoso y brillante bajo la luz del Sol que entra por los grandes ventanales de aquella plaza comercial, su gesto gélido, los celos que muestra su cuerpo al crisparse; la venganza era dulce pero a la vez amarga. Él no amaba a Yamazaki y aunque se lo dijo él no desistió sobre hacerlo olvidar, y casi lo logra.

Le da la espalda a la otra pareja imaginando lo que Makoto ha de estar haciendo, porque él no es idiota y conoce demasiado bien a aquel castaño como para hacerse el tonto y fingir que no se imagina los besos, las sonrisas y caricias que le regala a su Haru... pero ya no era de él. Hace tres años lo había aceptado, hace tres años que se había decidido a olvidarle, hace tres años que había querido segur adelante, y esos tres años no los arrojaría por la borda por una simple sonrisa encantadora y ojos que le suplican por perdón.

Pero es tan débil que se deja arrastras por las calles de Iwatobi mientras siente aquella mano tomar fuertemente la suya, como si el simple hecho de soltarla ambos se alejarían de nuevo, y no estaba lejos de aquella predicción.

Y los tres años de sufrimiento se desvanecen al entrar a aquel cuarto de hotel, el dolor se lo llevan los gemidos, las caricias barren las marcas de las otras manos, los besos reclaman lo que por derecho les pertenece, y todo queda en cero, aquellos tres años se convierten en nada, en un pasado tan lejano que ya no se recuerda, y es que el amor es mas fuerte que el dolor, la tristeza, y sus corazones se reconstruyen, creando uno solo, el cual deben compartir hasta ser ancianos, o hasta que se vuelva a romper; pero eso jamás iba a pasar de nuevo, ambos lo prometieron con los múltiples _te amo_ que se dijeron, con los inesperados _te extrañe _y los infinitos _perdóname _que se dedicaron, ya todo había sido sanado, no más sufrimiento, no más engaños, solo ellos dos, amándose con locura en esa habitación de hotel, jurando durar más que solo _tres años._

* * *

><p>El texto contiene 666 palabras con todo y titulo (solo la historia), lo cual me da mucho miedo *asustada* En fin. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esto es lo que una escribe cuando no tiene nada que hacer y tiene Word en su Ipod *equis de*<p>

_¿Y los Reviews?_


End file.
